mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampos
|code=(none)}} Vampos is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Vampos is a highly energetic sports enthusiast, despite his appearance. He is also said to be very relaxed and calm. Physical Appearance Vampos has a head with two incredibly long teeth connected to a square-like part of the body in front of two sides with an eye on each, and light cyan spikes on each side. On the top of the body is two pointy ears on both sides of the head, with two cat-like ears between. He has a long body which slopes up at the back, and two small bat wings. He has long legs with feet including two light cyan toenails on each. He also has navy blue eyelids. Ability Vampos can fly really quickly and is amazing at aerial acrobatics. He is also capable of creating incredible bursts of energy, and has glow-in-the-dark eyes. Finally, he can create bright tornadoes. Memorable Quotes *''"That was scary-weird."'' -Vampos, Mixel Moon Madness Biography Early life Little is known about Vampos' early life. Although, he managed to gain an obsession with sports. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Niksput and Flamzer, only to find himself running away back to the caves. He ruined Globert's attempt at a dramatic introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later helped perform a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer's story had it that he did not exist, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Vampos had attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Set Information Vampos was released as part of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41534 and contains 59 pieces. Trivia *He is the Glowkie Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *As his name and appearance suggest, he is based off of a vampire bat. * He is the only non-cycloptic Mixel of his tribe. * His name is a play on the word "vampire" with the Greek suffix "-os" (used for male names in Greek) added on. He is the second Mixel to have a Greek-based name, the first being Seismo (whose name is a Greek root meaning "earthquake"). * He is the only Mixel with fangs, which makes him have the largest teeth so far. * Vampos is one of the Mixels with wings. The others are Flurr, Mesmo, Globert, Tungster, Slusho, and to some extent, Niksput. He has the smallest wings in both cartoon and LEGO set, tied with Tungster. * His feet resemble Slumbo's. * He looks like he sports three sets of ears around the top of his head. He has the same ears as Vulk and Glurt. * He has the most amount of pieces of the Glowkies. * Vampos' eyelids originally made him look more tired and shy, slightly opposite to his personality. His appearance has changed the least out of the Series 4 Mixels from preliminary to final versions. * His tusks block his mouth, causing his dialogue to sound hysterical. It is unknown what he sounds like without his tusks blocking his voice. He often gets his tusks stuck in something, finding it hard to get them out. * Vampos has the smallest eyes out of the Glowkies. * He is the tallest Glowkie in animated form. However, he is not the tallest Glowkie in LEGO form. * He has a slight surfer accent. This would make him the third Mixel to have a surfer accent, the first being Flain and the second being Niksput. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixels Convention Craze Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Nixel Included Category:Bioluminescence Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Flat Eyes Category:Fangs Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Two wings Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Winged Mixels